


sunday best

by suougibma



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Family Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suougibma/pseuds/suougibma
Summary: “Sweetheart, it’s alright. Grandpa and Grandad are here for you.” Taeyong tells his little one, reaching for his little hand clenched onto a fist so he could kiss it, wishing for his fears to go away. “You’re safe with us, baby.”“Th—there was,” Donghyuck starts, still struggling with the small hiccups but chooses to find his words again now that his grandparents are here with him, “a m—monster in my room, pops.”
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	sunday best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachsoju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsoju/gifts).



> (a repost / edited)
> 
> happy reading 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜

★☆

  
  


It is that time of the week once again, when the Suh residences lightens up a little too brightly.

Sunday is an absolute favorite of the husbands, for their grandson gets to be with them for the whole day and then on the next day, it is them to drive him to kindergarten before they forbid him goodbye.

Being married for thirty five years, their house had impossibly gotten bigger as they grew old together. They didn’t know why—it just felt like that, especially when their only daughter got married too and left the house.

But now that their grandson had been brought to life, there is nothing that the two elders would want but to spend days with their grandson as much as they can.

With that, as a family tradition, Donghyuck spends his Sundays with his grandparents and he’s more than happy to do so since he adores his doting and loving grandparents just as much. It is also them who would spoil Donghyuck a lot with sweets and amazingly good and freshly baked pastries that were made and sprinkled with love by Grandpa Taeyong, unlike his mother who would only limit his sweet in-takes.

That certainly happened today as well, Donghyuck being showered with excessive love from his grandparents and plenty of cookies, too, that is.

Today was great. Wonderful even. Sundays were always full of happiness and laughter, most especially whenever their grandson would talk nonstop about his fun days at daycare and how he had gained a lot of friends.

Johnny had remembered a few names, such as Jeno and Renjun who stuck well in his mind because of the story about them fighting over who should sit next to his grandson on the swing set on the daycare’s playground.

It relieves him and Taeyong very much to know how loved Donghyuck is too outside their family. But then he would come to realize that _no, it’s not impossible for that to happen_ because his grandson is too lovable for everyone to ignore.

Donghyuck is an actual ray of sunshine that his grandparents are certain that if he ever walked on a sunflower field, the flowers will turn and focus on him by being mistaken for Donghyuck as the actual sun.

Today went lovely, as expected, not until during bedtime when Donghyuck came knocking on their door, crying.

“Darling,” Johnny gasps, immediately jumping off of the bed to gather the crying five year old in his arms with Taeyong following suit with worry painting on his face, “what’s wrong?”

“Nightmare?” Taeyong asks gently this time, reaching a hand to rub his grandson’s back to soothe his hiccups, with his little form quivering close to his husband’s chest.

The five year old couldn’t find his words yet being drowned by his own tears, and his grandparents let him for now. They tried not to probe as much until Donghyuck was ready to talk. So Johnny massaged Taeyong’s nape a little instead before he could approach the bed for a comfortable and better sitting position to comfort the bundle of sunshine in his arms.

Once they were seated by the edge of the bed, Donghyuck could sense the worried looks he was getting from his grandparents, which made his lower lip to quiver once more.

“Sweetheart, it’s alright. Grandpa and Grandad are here for you.” Taeyong tells his little one, reaching for his little hand clenched onto a fist so he could kiss it, wishing for his fears to go away. “You’re safe with us, baby.”

Johnny’s chest aches so badly seeing their little sunshine to be crying like this. His whole form is trembling in fear and this is not an image they are so used to from the child. So Johnny cuddles him even more and sways their bodies from side to side carefully, as gentle as he could.

“Th—there was,” Donghyuck starts, still struggling with the small hiccups but chooses to find his words again now that his grandparents are here with him, “a m—monster in my room, pops.”

From the words of their grandson, Johnny and Taeyong couldn’t help but share a look with each other that lets their brows furrow. Anger immediately creeping in. This is the time that the both of them didn’t wish to come, and there’s nothing but irritation that builds in their guts now that it’s happened.

“It’s alright, chocopie. It’s probably just a bad dream you thought so real.” Johnny attempts to comfort his grandson and gives his head several kisses.

But Donghyuck shakes his head, lifting it up now from the way it was resting against his Grandad’s chest, eyes glistening with tears. “No, dada.” The little one starts to cry again, “the monster was th—there...and it kept pulling my blanket!”

Upon hearing those words from his grandson, Taeyong tried to compose himself—clenching his hands now into fists on top of his lap and Johnny sees it clearly.

So then he covers one of Taeyong’s hands with his free one, while the other is still holding onto Donghyuck’s back to balance him steadily and kisses his forehead once again.

The warmth from his husband’s hand was enough to bring him back to his senses, fluttering his eyes open again, glancing back at Johnny and then to Donghyuck.

“Duckie, do you want to sleep here with us tonight?” Taeyong offers and Donghyuck was quick to confirm his answer by nodding vigorously to his Grandpa, because he would certainly not choose to be detached by his grandparents right now.

★☆

Once Donghyuck was fast asleep on top of Johnny’s chest—refusing to let go, afraid that the monster might take him away if he was not close enough to his strong Grandad—Taeyong took the chance to do some business, but not without pecking a kiss on Johnny’s lips and Donghyuck’s chubby cheek first.

“Be careful, honey.” Says Johnny, the lines on his face softens when Taeyong winks at him—as if they were twenty five years younger, that it still has the same effect on him.

“This will certainly be a piece of cake, my love. I’ll be back in a minute.”

And then Taeyong’s gone from his sight.

He crosses the hallway as quick as he can, tightening the ribbons from the silky robe on his waist. He can’t help but be irritated again because they were supposed to have a splendid night as well, but whoever dares to scare his grandson away shall taste their own demise.

Donghyuck shall remain untouchable from these dark entities roaming around as long as Johnny and him are alive.

And as soon as Taeyong had entered Donghyuck’s room, he heard a rustling in the closet which put a halt on his tracks.

He inhales deeply, trying to gather his composure. And on the other side of the room, the entity has yet to feel his presence which he took advantage of.

Immediately, Taeyong approaches the closet with wide strides and opens its two doors with little to no care, which effectively startled the goblin who was tearing some of his grandson’s clothes.

Taeyong grabs its neck as if he’s done it a thousandth time for him to get a hold of it so quickly and easily like that. Well, it could not be a thousandth, perhaps, a hundredth, which is _still_ a lot.

A little goblin is nothing to Taeyong or to Johnny, they have encountered much bigger and stronger entities compared to this.

Sure, for them this is close to what their normal days are, but for their grandson...this is completely new to him. This is a whole new world he is yet to see.

The goblin tries its best to escape Taeyong’s tight grip on their neck, struggling to breathe, but Taeyong was not even close to forgiving this goblin of what it did to his precious grandson no matter how much it would beg for its life to be spared.

Taeyong steps out of the room and locks it behind. Then he proceeded to squeeze the goblin’s neck and the life out of it until it made a loud crack that echoed across the hallway.

“ _Nobody_ fucks with my grandson.” Taeyong angrily tells the lifeless form of the goblin in his grip—even though it would no longer hear him, he still uttered those words with conviction and finality—and with seriousness on the tone of his voice and rage in his eyes.

Blue flames expelled from Taeyong’s palm—the strongest among all kinds of fire—and he watched the goblin burn into ashes.

Its remains float in the air as it follows Taeyong’s command for it to be deposited in one of the jars meant for their exotic ingredients later on for some potions.

And when it’s properly sealed, Taeyong finally sighs in relief, allowing his tensed shoulders to deflate a little. Now he can finally go back to bed and be with his loved ones. Johnny probably misses him now.

That thought alone tugs at the corner of his mouth. He washed his hands first and then walked back to their room.

“Everything alright, honey?” Johnny asks as soon as he sees his husband entering their room, a concern painting his expression.

Taeyong nods. He carefully lied down next to his husband. “It was just a mischievous goblin, nothing threatening.”

“Thank you for taking care of it. Donghyuck was a little shaken up because of that, poor little pumpkin.”

Johnny plants a kiss on the crown of his grandson’s head, who’s now breathing with little snores. The both of them are delighted to see their grandson sleeping with no worries once again because he deserves nothing but the best.

“I’d do anything for him.”

“I know,” Johnny smiles, “and so do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’d love to hear some of your thoughts about this. thank you as always for reading! stay safe (•‿•)♡


End file.
